Kharlan-heroine
History Her World Mistral Yggdrasill has largely the same history as her alternate, Mithos. However, her world diverges from the core one of Tales of Symphonia in two simple ways. One, in her world, the one named Mithos was born female. Second, Martel never died. The result of the second change, at the least, has been earth-shattering. At the end of the Kharlan War, both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla were at odds as to which country would have custody of the area around the legendary Giant Kharlan Tree. Mistral brought up a compromise option. The four Seraphim would take custody of the land, along with any and all disenfranchised citizens who would prefer the Seraphim's rule to that of their current leaders. The rulers of both lands saw this as an excellent way to both deny their rival a valuable strategic resource, and to remove a huge amount of troublemakers from their own lands. They agreed readily, and the city-state of Kharlan was born. Kharlan grew at a rapid rate. First it was almost entirely half-elves that came to the new land, overjoyed at the thought of a land where they would be treated as equals, and where the leaders were largely made up of their own kind. But this was only the beginning. Many of the lower-ranked citizens of both countries had long gotten fed up with the endless warring that had torn their families apart, and were all too happy to come to the new country, which promised peace with all. At the head of Kharlan's government, the four Seraphim worked tirelessly to safeguard their new subjects. The fledgling country rose into prominence over the course of only a few years, due in a large part to their influence. Mistral, hailed by the citizens of Kharlan as the "Queen of Angels", was overjoyed by the runaway success of her efforts. Her world was just beginning to settle into some semblance of peace when she was dragged into an all new one... Zelore Mistral spent a lot of time wandering the dressing room at first, alone and confused. Eventually she came upon a young man in need of assistance. His sister had been injured, and he needed help to care for her. That man was Genis Sage, teenager version. From there, Mistral found herself launched into this new world with fervor. After caring for OMG!Raine for a while, she discovered the existence of the two Nebilims, and offered her aid to OMG!Zelos in ensuring the daycare would be protected from the threats around them. From there, she met up and allied herself with pretty much the entire OMG!Symphonia crew. During the Vaclav invasion, Mistral aided Madam Musette in the protection of nearly the entire Legendia cast. At least, those who weren't taking part in the fighting themselves. When Vaclav was slain, she returned to the daycare, but not before facing off against the dreaded Martelim. Unfortunately, their meeting was cut short when the other Nebilim opened the book of Nifleheim and released a horde of demons upon the Dressing Room. Here, Mistral took part in the front lines of the battle, eventually defeating Nebilim in single combat, though it nearly killed her to do so. Mistral was not content to bask in victory over the demons, however. As soon as she was well, she set out to safeguard the area from the remaining evils of the world. She crafted seven wards, set into stones located around the town, and imbued them with the power to both warn her of ongoing threats, and to fight against them with light-element spells. OMG!Lloyd ended up using these wards to subdue his clone. Personality Mistral is everything the ancient hero Mithos was said to be. Kind. Protective. Ready to give her life for what she believes in, or those who she has taken into her heart. As much an idealist as Lloyd, and possibly even more so. In combat, however, Mistral is ruthless, even cruel. It is generally considered a poor idea to anger her, because it's doubtful she'll think twice about bashing anyone who makes her into their enemy straight to the ground. Relationships mageofages - Mistral's love. He is almost without equal in her heart, and she will do anything to ensure his safety and happiness. That doesn't stop her from needling him occasionally, though. goddessprayer - The first Martel she met in the Dressing Room. Of course, Martel is one of the most important people in the world to Mistral. Her love for her sister is immense, leading to a bitter, ruthless antagonism against... thedarktree - Martelim is Mistral's archnemesis. The two have yet to truly clash, but they've both made moves against the other. At some point, both know they'll have to meet on the battlefield, but they're both too cautious to rush into it. hottest-chosen - Mistral has a healthy respect for, and liking of, Zelos. He's strong, he gets her to laugh, and he's pretty accepting of her sarcastic remarks. No physical attraction though, surprisingly... mercilessfrost - That she reserves for his sister. Actually, she only really thinks Seles is utterly adorable, and is more than happy to bounce sarcastic barbs back and forth with her. She plays a nice game of chess too. --revival - Mistral may be even closer to her than to Goddess!Martel. Something about OMG!Martel reminds her of a bird with broken wings, needing to heal in order to fly again. Mistral's all too happy to provide the comfort and attention that OMG!Martel seems to crave, even if she'd never admit it. tinyidealist - Tiny!Martel makes Mistral just go "Awwwwww" internally forever. Much love for her. twin-swords - Lloyd reminds Mistral of herself so much it's amazing. She likes to think she's built up an affectionate, caring relationship with him, and seems to hold some sisterly feelings towards him. ruinmode - Raine is, in all honesty, mostly important to Mistral as Genis's sister, and Martel's close friend. The two aren't especially close, but that's mostly because Mistral doesn't really know how to talk to her. She keeps getting the feeling that she's intruding on... something. She's not sure what. ninja-summoner - Mistral likes Sheena. There really isn't much more to say than that. The two exchange friendly banter on occasion and/or complain about their significant others. Titles Queen of Angels - The ruler of the Seraphim, her glory will shine the way to a new future. Her compassion and courage inspire all. Hero Complex - Seriously, somebody else can save the world this time. Mistress of Sarcasm - Her wit is as sharp as her blade. Angelic Seductress - Hey, aren't angels supposed to be virtuous and pure? Category:Characters